User talk:LapisScarab
the 'did you know' section. who runs that? they need to look at the discussion page on it and they would know that some of it is incorrect or irrelevant Oh,how the sea calls 03:13, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Shouldn't the Axel's quote section have 'Got it memorized?' ?Oh,how the sea calls 03:28, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I take orders from you- I've already done the 'restoration of encyclopedic format' on a few other pages, shall I stop that?Oh,how the sea calls 05:22, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm the guy from August 15, and I would just like to apologize for my actions. It won't happen again. So you know I was Master x. Hairpiece? you ticked at me bro?Oh,how the sea calls 18:41, August 22, 2010 (UTC) It was an idiotic mistake. It was just on a talk page though. I heard that you could tell if someone was sockpuppeting and i thought you might be ticked. It seems like you are sometimes i ask a question, that's why i asked Oh,how the sea calls 19:10, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I owe you one for not deleting me.Oh,how the sea calls 23:29, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Re:Soul Eater Organization its a free country Sorry about that. But i thought its a free country.Edgeshadow A new talk bubble whenever you get the time, no rush, but could I get a new talk bubble? Lea as the character red and white and just 'Got it memorized' as the quote. THanks Lapis!Oh,how the sea calls 14:18, August 28, 2010 (UTC) why so angry on the Trinity armor discussion to cuss bro?Oh,how the sea calls 15:04, August 28, 2010 (UTC) RE:Guidebook Scans I'm not so sure, actually. It's not clear in the pics. According to maggosh (who found the scans), they're from the the feared BradyGames guide. However, the damage is done. With less than 7 days to BBS, we might as well just leave them as is. Voice Acting This is Hangon LapisScrab ---- Hey Oh How the Sea Calls told me to ask you how to do some stuff on here, look at the end of his talk page to see what I asked, please, (I didn't forget my manors)reply on my talk page A favor, please Je t'invite... Oh... Wayfinder Headings CONGRATS! The Final Episode was hard for me, seeing as I wasn't prepared for Xehanort's brutal onslaught. Heh, I actually beat him on my first try, BUT THEN MY PSP DIED! Also, about eye color when you fall to darkness, it actually varies. MX has orange, Ansem, Seeker of Darkness has Orange, and Xemnas has orange. Vanitas, Saix, Braig/Xigbar, and Xehanort have yellow. EDIT: Sorry, MX has orange yellow eyes--Evnyofdeath 00:27, September 15, 2010 (UTC) WikiRebirth My apologies... I saw other people delete the sections of the articles, so I thought that was standard protocol. I was unaware that it shouldn't be done, and I won't do it again. Tamroc7 01:02, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Kh-Vids "The hell is "Oliver and Company"?" Actually Maggosh, in Oliver and Company, Oliver is a CAT, not a dog. --Evnyofdeath 23:14, September 24, 2010 (UTC) True. Then again, my mind traps all the useless info I won't ever need, but lets all the important stuff out the window......--Evnyofdeath 23:20, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:Vanitas Remnant Then don't delete a whole portion of what is true. Simply rephrase it to "The Cartwheel provies the greatest invulnerability, blah-blah-blah-, something also present in Terra's Slide and Ventus's Dodge Roll abilities, granted it is less apparent for them." Or something like that. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EternalNothingnessXIII/Jukebox|'XIII']] 23:10, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::See, I found it Aqua > Ven > Terra. But the main point I'm trying to get across is that you don't need to delete 3/4 of the text because five or six words are incorrect. Simply fix those words and leave the rest as-is. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EternalNothingnessXIII/Jukebox|'XIII']] 19:12, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Strategies are allowed to be opinionated. Simply because there's no right/wrong way to beat a boss. It does not make the other sentences incorrect, and is correct as it is. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EternalNothingnessXIII/Jukebox|'XIII']] 20:45, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I think it is YOU who clearly didn't read MY message. You're probably interpreting the setence in the wrong context. Saying "It's easier to beat him as Aqua" makes no sense, considering two other strategies come before it. In order for it to make sense in this situation, it needs to be phrased as "easiest", granted it is opinionated, but as I said, that's allowed in a strategy. If the thing about dodge invulnerability is such a sore thumb for you, simply reword it and move on. Just don't delete everything before or after it like you did before. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EternalNothingnessXIII/Jukebox|'XIII']] 18:45, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I couldn't agree more. There are UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH -Runs away and burns down a forest- Naruto195 23:15, September 30, 2010 (UTC) A Question Hey, Mr. Featured User Tadaaaa. Wear it proudly! Lingering Spirit/Remnant? Lapidoth Aye, aye captain...you're the boss? Sincerely, Lapidizzle T-izzle...haLapidothtill 02:29, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Well did I..."use article talk pages to post speculation, advertisement, or anything that doesn't relate to the article itself." If I did...how so Sincerely, Lappy Tilly Lapidothtill 02:34, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Howwwww do I make my talk bubbles cool looking and not boring looking? with quotes colors pix...ect...Thanks Sincerely, Laugh it off Till idk when... Lapidothtill 02:46, October 10, 2010 (UTC) How bout....Xehanort...not master Xehanort (you know)...purple black and silver...and Your body submits, your heart succumbs— so why does your mind resist?....also i need to know how to use it lol how do you apply it/keep it?...THANKS Sincerely, Lapidoth Lapidothtill 03:01, October 10, 2010 (UTC) im sorry i dont wna bug you about it...just wna kno if you can remove the guardian... :/ Sincerely, Lapidoth (P.S. sorry for being annoying lol) Lapidothtill 03:14, October 10, 2010 (UTC) } |text=Hey LapisScarab it's Lapidoth...I made this happy talk bubble and just wanted to know how to make it into that smaller code thingy...Thanks. Deuces. }} "Not removed, just shortened" See this, at the bottom. It's been put into effect. -- 01:47, October 11, 2010 (UTC) The King of Vandal-Reverters Oh my... It appears that I am... in need of assistance. Sorry to bother, but could you help in anyway with two forums? Thanks. Yeah... I epically failed with the second forum. So anyway, thanks for the help with the first. :Wait, are sure it was the list page? ::I found it! Thanks!